


Persuasion

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To reshape the world," Gellert whispers, breath hot against Albus's ear, "we must use <i>all</i> the tools at our disposal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a hogwarts_elite drabble challenge.

“I don’t know, Gellert.” Try though he might, Albus cannot keep his voice from wavering. “They’re called Unforgivables for a reason.”

Gellert chuckles. “Called by whom? Men who feared their power in the wrong hands.” He caresses the spellbook, setting Albus trembling anew. “Not our hands, my friend.”

“But—”

Before he can finish the thought, Gellert stands behind him. “To reshape the world,” he whispers, breath hot against Albus’s ear, “we must learn _all_ the tools at our disposal.”

Later, Albus will marvel at the similarities between this surrender and the Imperius. For now, he simply nods. “Show me.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In The Wrong Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182516) by [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone)




End file.
